In connection with hot melt adhesive or other thermoplastic material metering systems, it is often necessary to meter predetermined amounts or volumes of the materials by means of, for example, one or more metering pumps, such that the metered amounts of the materials can be used for specific purposes. In turn, in order to in fact use the metered volumes or amounts of the materials for the respective specific purposes, various different output assemblies or devices are required. One such output device or assembly may comprise, for example, a metered output assembly or device that has a plurality of output hose connections mounted thereon so as to effectively form a metering station for conducting metered amounts of the hot melt adhesive or other thermoplastic material to a plurality of downstream applicator heads. Another example of an output assembly or device may be a spray type output assembly or device which is operatively associated with a source of process air which effectively entrains or carries the hot melt adhesive or other thermoplastic material and sprays the same onto a moving substrate in accordance with non-contact techniques or methods. Still further, another example of an output assembly or device may be a film coating assembly or device wherein a die assembly has a longitudinal slot formed therewithin so as to effectively distribute a film of the hot melt adhesive or other thermoplastic material onto the moving substrate as a result of being disposed in contact with the substrate.
Conventionally, each overall metering system is fabricated or manufactured with the end use objective being determinative of the actual structure comprising each metering system. Accordingly, if it was desired to effectively convert, for example, one of the aforenoted particular types of metering systems to a different type of metering system, it would be virtually impossible to do so without substantially disassembling the original metering system and re-assembling or rebuilding a substantially different metering system. In addition, such a disassembling and re-assembling or rebuilding process would be prohibitively expensive and time consuming. Similar difficulties may likewise be encountered if operational problems develop within one of the aforenoted metering systems. More particularly, if an operational problem develops within a conventional metering system which requires the metering system to be shut down so as to permit maintenance personnel to implement the required maintenance or repair procedures, valuable production time is lost.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved metering system wherein, in lieu of all, or a significant number, of the operative components of the overall metering system being integrally formed together as a single piece entity, or as a limited or small number of single piece entities, the operative components of the overall metering system would comprise modular components which can be readily, easily, and quickly assembled together, disassembled from each other, and reassembled to each other, so as to form entirely different types of metering systems, or alternatively, to readily, easily, and quickly facilitate the replacement of a failed component within a particular existing and previously operational metering system.